


Everyone has an addiction, baby

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drug Use, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Other, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Self-Hatred, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: A look at how Klaus coped over the years.It started with an empty feeling.A skipped breakfast here.A skipped lunch there.A numbness that ached through him and made the screams lessen.He couldn't believe it at first, that this was all that it took to make it stop. His mother would ask why later on, but he did not care. He never did. It's not the first time he's found a vice.





	Everyone has an addiction, baby

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are having a great day and thank you for reading! This story has some triggering content that revolves around drug use and eating disorders. If this triggers you, please click away and I understand!

It started with an empty feeling.

Skipped breakfast here.

Skipped lunch there.

A numbness that ached through him and made the screams lessen. 

He couldn't believe it at first, that this was all that it took to make it stop. His mother would ask why later on, but he did not care. He never did. It's not the first time he's found a vice.

Days would pass, he thought. The ache building in his chest.

-

It was an argument with Luther that set him back. He had thought he was doing well. Again. But relapses are relapses and triggers are triggers. 

One argument and one voiced concern was all it took.

After all, Reginald didn't care.

He'd outgrown them. 

"Klaus. You need to eat."

"I ate earlier." 

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Did you really?"

"Yes, Luther. I did." He said this with such sass and anger that it made his brother recoil.

Apparently that wasn't going to stop him from asking though.

"I just didn't see you eat with us..."

"Do I ever?"

"You should."

"But I don't."

"I don't know why I bother..."

"Cmon Luther." Allison shook her head and pulled on his arm, Luther gave in and let her lead him out. 

Klaus got up and closed the door to his room. He counted to forty and listened to the footsteps as they walked away. He was alone now. 

The shivers racked him.

He was was cold now, constantly cold.

He didn't want to eat, he wanted to eat. 

The hollow ache in his stomach made him strong. The voices are muted, like through a glass window.

A thick glass window.

"I don't need it like you do."

His own voice scared him, it didn't even sound like him.

It sounded like a ghost. 

-

"You're my greatest disappointment." 

Disappointment.

The words echoed through the silence for hours. 

Ouch. 

That one hurt, reginald.

Totally not like I didn't jump through hoops and let you traumatize me for years.

Totally had a normal childhood. 

I need to eat. I need to eat. I need to eat. I need to eat. I need to eat. I need to eat. I need to eat. I need to eat. I need to eat. 

His heart was hammering in his chest. 

He felt like he was going to die. He needed to eat. 

But he couldn't.

Not yet. 

He reached under his pillow and pulled out the bottle of sleeping pills. 

All of the horrible things were welling up.

One. 

(Ben was dead.)

Two.

(His father was angry)

Three. 

(How do you deal?)

Four.

(Allison was leaving.)

Five.

(Vanya. He needed to speak to her.) 

Six...

(Five was gone. Angry. He was so angry.)

Seven...

(Luther was a control freak. He wanted control. But Klaus had control.)

Eight...

("Get me out of here! KLAUS. KLAUS!")

Nine...

(HELP ME, KLAUS.)

Ten...

All chased with the water bottle from his nightstand.

He needed to sleep. 

He needed to sleep.

He needed to sleep.

He just needed to sle...

-

The years passed and the cocaine became the thing that fueled him.

That mixed with starving landed him in rehab.

Once. 

Twice.

Three times.

He was declared dead...

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Again...


End file.
